


Faction Paradox: Creatures of Habit

by The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot



Series: The wartimes [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Faction Paradox (Books & Audio), Faction Paradox (Comics), Faction Paradox - Various Authors
Genre: Faction Paradox (Doctor Who), Mother Francesca has PTSD, Post Faction Paradox comic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War Universe, Pre The Adventuress of Henrietta Street, They are coming from the other side., War In Heaven (Faction Paradox), Weapons Of War, Who are The Enemy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot/pseuds/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot
Summary: Welcome to the Post War Universe. But some times weapons and soldiers survive The War. And sometimes they are hurt. Pain stretches across everything which comes from the War. And now in 1774 the Survivors meet.
Series: The wartimes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122341





	1. Previously on Faction Paradox.

Previously in Faction Paradox... The War stretched out across all of History. The Great Houses in battle against their Enemy. Other Groups grew from this War. Faction Paradox and the Celestis where the most prominent one. Of the lesser groups only the Faction survived the end of the War. the Houses had fallen, only Four Elementals survived. And the Enemy? Who knows.

_Earth 1774_

_king George the third’s palace_

_Mother Francesca leads a delegation of Faction Paradox to seek a treaty with the powers of earth, and take interest in the mammoth the King has been gifted by Catherine the Great of Russia._

_A member of the American Loges take a gift to the king in the form a... “animal”._

_Isobel a child is fascinated by the animals. Snaddon hits that she is something else._

_the “ animal” escapes using a bone as a totem to give its captors heart attacks._

_Faction Paradox head out to hunt the “animal”_

_meanwhile and agent of the Service, Sabbath, walks around making people uncomfortable. His agenda is as ambiguous as his moral compass._

_Isobel finds the “animal” and it begins to teach her the ways of its bone weapons._   
  


now back to the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to complete the Faction Paradox comic book series. I don’t think it will be very good as I right thing in short segments and multiple parts which I don’t think the many people like that.


	2. Introduction

Ratcatchers hunt the streets of London for their prey. They where told it was a deadly animal. But they know that it is a weapon from an Ancient past. They know is uses bones asa weapon. They have already lost large swathes of their ranks to this thing. They have been shred disembowelled. Their lungs bursts with out any external damage. They are not very happy about this. The Ratcatchers are very annoyed to say the least of it. 

Mother Francesca knows what has happened. Myakatula has found someone to carry on the traditions of their kind. A soldier from a War now over. Mother Francesca feels fear. 

The Mammoth feels the Convergence. It’s kingdom returners. I dose not understand this. For the War has left it with the mind of a child. All I knows is it will be free if it’s chains.

Sabbath knows that the ratcatchers will fail. He plans his own game. His.. employers have a stake in this time zone. 

Isobel is taught words of power allowing her to weaponise bones. She finds a kindred spirit in the Mayakai. She knows somehow she is not like every one else. Sh knows that she is destined for great things.

Mother Francesca’s aid fallows her every word. They see her as a person who might lead them in to a new age. Where they can be free from the Past. Where they can be at home is this strange new universe.

Painted warrior hewn of stone feel their imprisonment slip a little. Their master returns. 

And the Emperor at the end of the Universe makes plans which could alter the path of history forever. For his daughter I soon to be born.


	3. Memories of The War always cause harm to a survivor

Mother Francesca and her aid, continue their hunt for the Mayakai. And the aid asks Mother Francesca for the Story. As they continue hunting Mother Francesca begins her tale once more. ‘Once upon a time, their was a child on the Homeworld. This child chose for themselves the name Paradox. This name was considered blasphemous buy House society. And so as they grew up, they faced assassination attempts, for only being different. The child eventually became our founder, Grandfather Paradox. And the created House Paradox. Now as you know what happens next is fuzzy due to the loss of the Eleven-Day-Empier in the 50th year of The War. But what we do know is that they were imprisoned in houses prison. What we know is that they escaped and we became the Faction Paradox. Then the Grandfather vanished. Where to we don’t know. The era of the Faction that fallows is completed forgotten. Then came the 50th year of the War. And we lost the Empire. We where scattered. We had lost. But we got up. And we began rebuilding. We built Spires made of Shadow. A new glorious age of Paradox was upon us. But we where still splintered. Multiply conflicting Fractions. And then the War ended. And we where left with nothing. Many of us did not escape the war. And we were left in this strange New World. We had nothing but the clothes on our backs. I was alone. But you found me. You helped me. And now we are here. Here we can restart our empire.’  
‘Thank you Mother Francesca. I always enjoy that story.’  
‘Your welcome.’  
They continue their hunt. Seeking for their prey. A constant feeling of fear deep with Francesca’s veins. Francesca knows if they do not find it the convergence will be completed. And something will come though. Francesca knows not what will come through. But she fears the War. What debris will come through. Horror where forged in the War. Anethema, black light Warheads, The Cold, Jarks and the other sentient weapons, The Armageddon Sapphire, The Greater Key and Bran-puca. The War turned “Heaven” in to “hell”. Francesca dose not want the Houses or their weapons to return, let alone The Enemy. Or perhaps the sneer will return, she knows she should not think about the Sneer, but it still hold a deep fear with in her. Fear of the death of her Family.

their horses suddenly rear. The aid remains on their mount but Mother Francesca, catches a glimpse of a legion carved from stone, led by the mammoth, and she fall from her mount with a cry of fear. ‘No! NO! PLEASE NOT THEM! No not them! Why them. We are lost. Everything’s is lost. We can not stop them. The pocket. It is coming. No. I can not do this again.’ And Mother Francesca stagers to her feet and flees into a crowd. Her aid not knowing what to do attempts to fallow but the crowd block their path. ‘Mother Francesca wait. Don’t leave me. What should I do.’

and like the Faction of old they are scattered across the City.


End file.
